L'Aventure de Dorian Gray
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: Où on appelle Sherlock Holmes pour enquêter la disparition de l'artiste Basil Hallward. (Traduction de "The Adventure of Dorian Gray" de Juliana Brandagamba.)


**Bonjour et bienvenu à cette histoire ! Avant qu'elle commence, je dois expliquer que je ne suis pas française, et s'il y a des erreurs dans la traduction, c'est à cause de mon infériorité, et je vous invite à me rectifier :)**

* * *

Le salon était rempli de l'odeur riche de la fumée de tabac, bien que la fenêtre fût ouverte, et apportât une brise légère et le son des sabots qui cliquetaient sur les pavés. C'était un de ces jours froids en novembre qui est assombri d'un banc de nuages, des nuages qui n'amènent pas encore de la neige, mais qui l'annoncent. Il faisait froid : la fenêtre était ouverte à l'insistance de Mme Hudson, car Holmes était de plus en plus un gros fumeur, et l'odeur commençait à pénétrer dans tous les surfaces de la maison.

Mais le foyer était allumé, et le salon était confortable, et donc les deux hommes dans la salle pouvaient se blottirent dans leurs fauteuils et s'occupèrent avec leurs propres pensées, dans cette façon merveilleuse que Holmes trouvait être très propice à une pensée nette, et que Watson trouvait forte reposante et une des choses qu'il attendait avec impatience quand il retournait à Baker Street. Peut-être ils auraient pu s'endormir, ou au moins s'enfoncer dans quelque chose comme une rêverie ou un sommeil léger, mais ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte.

Sherlock le reconnut comme un coup de leur propriétaire, et ouvrit les yeux en disant :

« Entrez, Mme Hudson. »

La propriétaire entra, et annonça un visiteur elle tendit la carte de visite au détective, qui l'étudia. Le nom du visiteur fut _John Nelson_ , que Holmes ne reconnut pas. Il hésita pendant un instant, puis demanda à la propriétaire de conduire cet homme dans le salon.

Quand Mme Hudson était sorti, le docteur Watson dit avec un soupir léger :

« J'avais espère qu'il n'y aurait point de visiteurs ce week-end. »

Sherlock Holmes essaya cacher sa joie à la chance d'un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Il espérait un peu que ce serait un meurtre.

Une minute plus tard, Mrs Hudson rentra avec leur plus récent client.

John Nelson était un jeune homme maigre, de haute taille, mais avec une faible constitution, Holmes devina. Le fait qu'il était pâle et un peu ébranlé n'indiquait pas nécessairement qu'il avait assisté à quelque événement sombre. Non, il fut plus probable qu'il avait été désorienté ou inquiété de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait guère, ou qu'on lui avait dit. Il était venu dans un cab, ce qui suggéra qu'il avait été pressé, mais il n'était pas venu en courant vers 221 Baker Street, comme certains clients, et donc son problème n'était pas aussi urgent qu'un meurtre qui avait été commis, ou qui allait être commis, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, » dit Holmes, en montrant la chaise qui faisait face à celles de lui et de Watson; John Nelson tomba plus que s'assit sur ce fauteuil. Mme Hudson sortit, en fermant la porte derrière elle, et Holmes invita son client de raconter l'histoire qui semblait bouiller à son sein.

« Je m'appelle John Nelson, commença-t-il superficiellement, et je ne suis venu à Londres qu'il y a environ un an, pour poursuivre des études des –

– beaux-arts, » Holmes interrompit, un peu impoliment.

John Nelson hocha la tête, surpris, et Watson attendit une explication de Holmes, mais il n'en donna pas une, mais sourit tout simplement.

« J'ai loué un appartement au deuxième étage d'une maison sur le Strand; le premier étage était déjà occupé, par un artiste que je connais depuis quelques temps, Basil Hallward. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, cependant, mais il m'avait recommandé cette maison et cette propriétaire charmante, et il m'avait dit que les chambres au deuxième étage étaient à vendre. J'ai accepté donc cette offre, et je m'y suis installé. »

Il était évident que Holmes trouvait cette histoire un peu trop longue déjà. Watson lui lança un regard, et donc le réveilla d'une sorte de rêverie qui avait détourné son attention.

« Hallward est plus âgé que moi: nous ne sommes pas des amis en tant que tel, mais nous nous entendons bien, et nous bavardons quand nous nous rencontrons sur l'escalier, et quelquefois nous dinons ensemble. Il vit assez calmement, pour un artiste – est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'il est un peintre remarquable ? – mais il sort de la Métropole assez souvent, et il y a quatre jours il est parti au Continent. Il est sorti tôt le soir pour prendre le train à Paris.

– C'était le 9ème novembre ? » demanda Holmes. John Nelson fit un signe affirmatif, et Holmes fronça les sourcils, comme s'il rangeait ce morceau d'information.

« Il a dit qu'il retournerait le 11ème, pendant le matin, continua John Nelson, c'est-à-dire, il y a deux jours. Mais nous ne l'avons point vu depuis qu'il est parti.

– Nous ? demanda Holmes.

– Les amis, les connaissances auxquels j'ai parlé. Tous croient qu'il a disparu.

– Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il soit retardé ? demanda Holmes.

– Voici l'affaire, dit John Nelson en secouant la tête. J'ai télégraphié à l'hôtel auquel il dit qu'il logerait, et j'ai reçu une réponse qui dit que personne de ce nom n'y logeait, ou n'y avait logé, en fait.

– Eh bien, murmura Holmes. Et vous venez à moi, au lieu d'aller au Scotland Yard ?

– Sa disparition a été signalée au Scotland Yard, dit John Nelson. Mais ils sont réticents à enquêter sans plus d'évidence, et parce qu'il est manquant depuis si peu de temps. Moi, je suis, avec certains autres, assez inquiet de ne pas pouvoir attendre un résultat de Scotland Yard, et donc je suis venu chez vous, dit le meilleur détective à Londres.

– C'est curieux, dit Holmes, que vous êtes si inquiet déjà. Vous êtes anxieux, bien sûr, parce que vous ne savez pas où il est, ou s'il a été retardé par quelque circonstance inconnu. Mais, monsieur Nelson – il y a quelque chose dans cette affaire qui vous ennuie. Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Holmes se plissèrent, et il sembla qu'il regarda directement dans son client. John Nelson, déconcerté, ne parla pas pendant un instant puis il dit :

« La chose qui m'ennuie – qui m'ennuie depuis quelque temps maintenant –, c'est son… rapport avec Dorian Gray.

– Dorian Gray ? » demanda Holmes.

Et c'était son propre esprit qu'il interrogea plus que John Nelson : il consulta ses archives mentales pour voir s'il reconnaissait ce nom. Il fut assez étrange et mémorisable. Il jura qu'il le reconnaissait, mais ce n'était pas lucidement.

« Qui est Dorian Gray ?

– Un homme – j'allais dire un jeune homme : il a trente-sept ans, je crois, dit John Nelson. Je ne connais pas beaucoup à son propos, sauf qu'il est un adonis, en apparence au moins. On soupçonne, mais on ne peut pas le prouve, qu'il est en fait beaucoup moins que parfait. Enfin, je ne le connais point, je ne l'ai jamais vu et Hallward ne l'a pas mentionné mais j'ai vu par hasard une lettre dans l'appartement d'Hallward. Hallward n'est pas très privé je connais beaucoup de ses connaissances, leur nom sinon leur visage. Il me semblait étrange qu'une lettre pour lui de _ton cher Dorian Gray_ était d'un homme dont je n'ai entendu le nom qu'à cause des soupçons qui l'entourent.

« Et ils sont quoi, ces soupçons ? demanda Holmes.

– Qu'il est moins innocent que son visage suggère, John Nelson dit en haussant les épaules. Personne ne sait vraiment, pour autant que je sache. Mais, monsieur, puis-je suggérer que nous ne le discutions plus pendant trop longtemps ? Je crois que c'est une affaire qui doit être résolue promptement, si nous voulons trouver Hallward en sécurité.

– Il se peut que ce soit trop tard pour ça, » murmura Holmes tout d'un coup, et, sans rien dire, il alla trouver son manteau.

* * *

Holmes laissa les deux Johns à Baker Street. Il avait un plan, et une personne seulement fut nécessaire pour l'exécuter. Il alla en cab au coin de Grosvenor-Square avant qu'il entra cette place, il appela un gamin, lui parla brièvement, et poussa un penny dans une main sale puis il laissa s'enfuir ce gamin.

Il regarda alors cette place dans laquelle Dorian Gray habitait. Il y avait une large pelouse au centre, qui émettait l'odeur fraiche des herbes, bien que ce novembre touchât sa fin et les maisons qui entouraient cette place étaient jolies mais pas de mauvais goût. Il déduisit que ce Dorian Gray était le même : riche, beau, mais pas trop voyant ou remarquable.

Mais John Nelson l'avait appelé un adonis, ce qui rendit Holmes très curieux. Un adonis à trente-neuf ans ? C'était rare, si son apparence était naturelle. Et Dorian Gray donc, contrairement à sa maison, serait assez frappant, sinon beau.

Les rideaux de la maison de Dorian Gray étaient tous tirés, mais la maison elle-même n'était pas sans vie, car d'une de ses chambres il venait le bruit d'un piano que quelqu'un jouait bien, mais dans une façon guindée. Holmes reconnut le concerto pour piano de Schumann, ce qui n'assortissait point la description de Dorian Gray comme un adonis frêle et précieux. Mais enfin, il ne pourrait juger le personnage que quand il l'aurait vu, et donc il fit sonner la sonnette, et attendit sur le seuil.

Il fut reçu par une jeune domestique qui avait un visage un peu extenué, mais qui garda sa manière professionnelle quand elle demanda qui était ce visiteur.

« Veuillez annoncer John Nelson à Dorian Gray, » répondit Sherlock Holmes, et lui offrit la carte qu'il avait acquit plus tôt.

La domestique disparut dans une autre chambre. Le concerto s'arrêta brusquement, et enfin la domestique réapparut et dit :

« Le maître vous rencontrera dans le salon. »

Elle amena Holmes dans un salon confortable qui était orné dans une façon curieuse. Il semblait plus qu'il était pour faire de l'épate, non pour habiter. Mais enfin, s'il avait choisi cette chambre pour recevoir ses visiteurs, Holmes n'était pas étonné. Un choix bien-informé de livres couvrait les étagères dans le mur au-dessus de la cheminée – les classiques que tout le monde prétend avoir lu, mais que peu ont ouvrit, et qu'encore moins ont appréciés. Le foyer ne semblait pas avoir été allumé depuis quelques semaines.

Après une minute la porte s'ouvrit, et Sherlock Holmes se retourna pour voir ce prétendu adonis. Dorian Gray était un individu vraiment remarquable, si seulement parce qu'il n'avait point l'apparence d'avoir trente-sept ans. Le visage de sa jeunesse était sans ride, contrairement à ce de Holmes lui-même, qui était d'ailleurs plus jeune que cet homme et bien qu'il ne fût pas le meilleur juge de telles choses, Holmes imagina que Dorian Gray était vraiment plus d'un adonis qu'aucun autre qui avait été donné ce titre, à cause de son apparence parfaite, et à cause de la naïveté qui remplissait ses yeux, une naïveté qui aurait du disparaitre il y a beaucoup d'années, s'il avait vécu une vie normale.

« Monsieur Dorian Gray, je présume, dit Holmes, se levant et se tenant une main vers lui.

« Monsieur John Nelson, » répondit Dorian Gray vaguement.

Il vint s'asseoir en face du détective, en l'étudiant avec un intérêt distrait.

« C'est étrange, monsieur, je crois que je connais votre nom, mais je ne sais pas comment. »

Sa voix était la même que celle d'un garçon dont la mue vient d'avoir lieu, ce qui fut un son déconcertant de quelqu'un que Holmes connait avoir presque quarante ans. Mais il ne s'attarda sur cette affaire, et, en imitant la posture timide de John Nelson, il dit dans une voix moins confiante que sa propre voix :

« Je suis un connaissance de Basil Hallward. J'habite l'appartement au-dessus du sien. »

Si la réaction de Dorian Gray à cette allusion à Hallward fut plus qu'une surprise mineure, il ne la montra pas, et répondit :

« Ah – il faut que Basil vous ait mentionné, mais je n'ai aucune mémoire pour les prénoms. »

Il sourit un sourire charmant qui ne lui alla guère.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi ?

– Je voulais faire la connaissance de l'homme dont le nom a été prononcé bien souvent de Hallward, répondit Holmes. J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez un gentilhomme charmant, et que vous ne sembliez point d'avoir trente-sept ans.

– Trente-huit, murmura Dorian Gray à lui-même. J'ai eu mon anniversaire le 10ème de ce mois.

– Trente-sept, trente-huit, dit Holmes, il n'y a pas de différence quand on ressemble à un garçon de vingt ans.

– Peut-être pas, répondit Dorian Gray, qui sembla encore un peu distrait. Mais allons ! s'écria-t-il. Voilà que je suis impoli. Je ne vous ai demandé si vous voulez quelque chose à boire.

– Je prendrai du thé, répondit Holmes, noir avec deux morceaux de sucre, s'il vous plait.

– J'irai chercher Abigail, » dit Dorian Gray, et Holmes devina que cette Abigail fut la domestique qui l'avait accueilli. Dorian Gray sortit du salon, et alla quelques pas en bas du couloir.

Très rapidement, Holmes se leva et alla vers le manteau de la cheminée, sur lequel il y avait un petit coffret avec un trou de serrure métallisé. Il tira de sa poche un morceau de métal, et le poussa dans ce trou il entendit un bruit sec, et le coffret s'ouvrit. Il y avait une clé dedans.

Holmes arriva à mettre la clé dans sa poche, fermer le coffret et s'asseoir avant que Dorian Gray retourna, en disant que le thé serait prêt dans une minute.

« Merci, dit Holmes.

– Je crois que je reconnais votre nom, Dorian Gray dit après un moment. Oui – je croyais que vous étiez un étudiant.

– Oui, j'ai repris mes études, » dit Holmes. Il savait qu'il y avait une différence en âge entre lui et John Nelson, mais le maître en déguisements n'est jamais perturbé.

« Et je crois, Holmes reprit, que vous avez vieilli beaucoup mieux que moi. »

Et Dorian Gray rit, mais pas particulièrement chaleureusement. Mais il ne poursuivit pas cette affaire de son apparence, et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ? – Ah ! c'est les beaux-arts, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, c'est une matière fascinante, très fascinante, dit Holmes en hochant la tête.

– Oui, en vérité, » répondit Dorian Gray : mais peut-être il ne croyait guère ce qu'il venait de dire, car sa voix trembla un peu. Jusqu'ici son sang-froid n'avait point faibli : il avait un air de confiance, un air qui ne semblait plus complètement naturel, car il avait été sur le point de s'effondrer. Holmes ne commenta point, et fit semblant de ne l'avoir pas remarqué, mais des petites choses comme ça commençaient à l'intriguer.

« Hallward et moi s'entendent bien, ajouta Holmes, car il est peintre aussi, et peintre remarquable d'ailleurs. »

Dorian Gray cligna les yeux et cacha un sursaut. La domestique entra avec un plateau, et Dorian prit une des tasses de thé. Les deux furent noirs, et le sucre fut dans un pot à la côté. Dorian Gray ne mit point de sucre dans son thé, et le but fort. Holmes but de sa propre tasse à petites gorgées.

« À propos de Hallward, dit Holmes enfin, vous n'avez pas eu récemment des nouvelles de lui ?

– Non pourquoi ? demanda Dorian.

– Oh ! parce qu'il est venu à Paris il y a quatre jours, et il a dit qu'il retournerait dans deux. Je me demandais s'il avait télégraphié pour expliquer ce délai.

– Probablement est-il captivé par Paris, répondit Dorian avec un léger sourire.

– La destination fleurie et éthérée de ceux qui n'ont point d'imagination ? riposta Holmes en riant. Je suppose que c'est une ville qui est subjectivement belle. Il y a beaucoup à peindre. Oui… J'étais assez inquiet quand il n'est pas retourné. Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il prolongerait son séjour, quand il est venu ici en route pour la gare ?

– Vous savez qu'il est venu ici ? »

Dorian Gray fit un sursaut.

« Il est sorti de son appartement tôt dans le soirée du 9ème novembre. Le train cette nuit-là qui allait à Paris n'est parti qu'à minuit. Je ne le savais pas, je le supposais.

« Oui… murmura Dorian. Il est venu ici, et nous parlions pendant quelque temps, et ensuite il est parti pour prendre son train. Je ne pensais pas qu'on suivait tous ses mouvements, il ajouta en gloussant nerveusement.

– C'était une nuit froide, Holmes reprit. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas allumé ce foyer. C'est une chambre mal construite.

– Oui, vous avez raison, dit Dorian, en répondant à la deuxième phrase et réagissant visiblement à la première. C'était une visite brève, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'allumer le feu… Vous êtes très observateur, monsieur Nelson.

– Oui, dit Holmes en riant victorieusement. Oui, en effet. Je crois que j'ai observé plus que vous voudriez, peut-être.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Dorian vivement.

– L'horreur dans votre voix me dit tout, dit Holmes, très tranquillement, un contraste avec l'homme qui s'asseyait en face de lui, et qui semblait complètement différent à l'homme qui l'avait accueilli il y a une demi-heure. Dorian Gray, je vais vous raconter quelques choses que vous savez déjà, et que vous ne vous rendez pas compte, peut-être, que je sais. Je vais raconter les événements du soir du 9ème novembre.

– Monsieur, dit Dorian en palissant, Monsieur Nelson, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Basil Hallward, reprit Holmes nonchalamment, est sorti de son appartement après qu'il avait soupé. Il a dit au revoir aux deux gens qui partageaient sa maison, il a répété son intention d'aller à Paris en train, et il a dit qu'il retournerait le 11ème. Il est allé ensuite chez un homme qui, on peut supposer, était un de ses plus intimes amis. C'était une visite simple. Grosvenor-Square est en route de la gare. Il est venu chez vous, donc, avant d'aller à la gare – et si ma supposition est juste, _il n'est jamais sorti_. »

Les yeux de Holmes regardèrent fixement ceux de Dorian Gray celui-ci détourna son regard.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez. C'est complètement absurde, dit-il. Mais bien que sa voix fût parfaitement calme, tout son corps tremblait. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

– Si, répondit Holmes. C'est évident. Basil Hallward n'est jamais venu à Paris. Ça m'a été suggéré par un télégramme envoyé à son hôtel. Mais cependant il est venu chez vous, où vous ne l'avez pas accueilli comme des autres visiteurs vous vous avez débarrassé de lui, avec quelque motivation que je n'ai pas encore devinée.

– Monsieur Nelson, fit Dorian Gray avec un frisson.

– Vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler monsieur Nelson, Holmes dit. Monsieur John Nelson est dans mon appartement à Baker Street. Je crois que j'ai fait une impression satisfaisante – ce qui était facile, parce que vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

– Le détective ? dit Dorian Gray machinalement, en se levant. Bon Dieu ! »

Et ensuite, ne pouvant guère s'empêcher :

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à vos illustrations.

– Mon illustrateur est quelque peu optimiste, » dit Holmes en haussant ses épaules, et en remarquant avec un surprise profond l'effet que ces mots eurent sur Dorian Gray. Chaque fois qu'on mentionna l'art, il sembla faire sursauter. Peut-être parce que Basil Hallward avait été peintre. Et si Holmes avait raison, et Dorian Gray avait tué Basil Hallward –

« Il a vu quelque chose, dit Holmes enfin, en émergeant de ses pensées. Il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit à voir. Quelque chose que vous avez dans une chambre du deuxième étage.

– Monsieur Holmes, » s'écria Dorian Gray presque désespéré. Et si le regard de fer du détective, et son peur, ne l'avaient pas paralysé, il se serait précipité de la chambre, de la maison, de Londres enfin : mais il restait cloué sur place.

Holmes sourit à demi.

« Oui, je le pensais bien. Il m'a frappé quand je suis arrivé que les rideaux du deuxième étage étaient dans un mauvais état. Comme si vous n'utilisez pas souvent cette chambre. Comme si c'est un grenier, mais il y a un grenier au-dessus. Vous ne permettez pas aux domestiques d'y entrer, ou elles l'auraient nettoyé. Vous avez autour de votre cou une clé – ce qui n'est pas une clé pour une porte, mais pour ce coffret sur le manteau. Dans ce coffret vous avez la clé qui ouvre la porte de cette chambre.

Dorian Gray jeta un coup d'œil vers ce coffret. Il ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin. Holmes avait raison… trop de raison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans cette chambre, Dorian Gray ? demanda Sherlock Holmes. J'imagine que le cadavre de Basil Hallward est encore là –

– Arrêtez, dit Dorian Gray avec un frisson.

– Le cadavre de Basil Hallward est encore là, répéta Holmes, et il y a quelque autre chose, quelque chose que vous cachez. Quelque chose qui me dira peut-être le secret de votre double existence.

– Je n'ai point une double existence, » dit Dorian Gray d'un ton maussade.

Holmes saurait qu'il mentait, il connait cela, mais sa réaction immédiate était toujours mentir.

« Un adonis innocent qui est aussi un meurtrier est une double existence en soi, dit Holmes. Mais ce n'est pas tous… John Nelson avait peur de l'association de Basil Hallward avec vous. Il a dit qu'il y a des soupçons… qu'on dit… On ne peut pas croire aux rumeurs, bien sûr, mais il y avait une véritable peur écrit sur son visage.

– Je ne vous permettre pas de le voir, » dit Dorian Gray.

Il alla au manteau et prit le coffret, qu'il serra fort.

Holmes sourit. « Mon cher Dorian, j'ai déjà cette clé. Allons. »

Et il prit Dorian d'un bras et monta au deuxième étage en le tirant avec lui. Le garçon – non, l'homme qui si étrangement ressemblait à un garçon – se soumit au volonté du détective : il ne fut plus un jeune adonis, mais un lâche malhonnête qui semblait vouloir pleurer, si seulement pour demande pitié. Il savait qu'il fut vaincu. Il avait capitulé à son sort.

Le palier supérieur n'était guère fréquenté : cela était évident. Il y avait une lamelle de poussière sur la moquette, une lamelle qui accumulait depuis quelques jours : les domestiques avaient été interdites de monter à cet étage.

Holmes déverrouilla la porte, se prépara, et entra.

La chambre était assez sombre, mais il put voir clairement la silhouette affalée sur le bureau dans un coin. Il ne connait pas Basil Hallward, mais il le reconnut immédiatement. Il y avait du sang sur son cou, son tête, la table. Près de l'oreille du cadavre il y avait un couteau, encore taché avec le sang qu'il avait tiré.

Mais bien que Sherlock Holmes regardât ce cadavre, ce qui, à en juger par l'apparence et l'odeur, avait été là depuis la soirée du 9ème, les yeux de Dorian Gray regardait la seule autre chose dans la salle. Il y avait dans le coin quelque chose couverte d'un drap. Il était rectangulaire, et les impressions dans le tissu montraient les motifs d'un cadre.

Holmes s'arrêta – il avait été sur le point d'examiner le cadavre – et il regarda ce cadre caché. Tout d'un coup les réactions de Dorian Gray aux allusions à l'art commençaient prendre un nouveau sens. Est-ce qu'il y avait un tableau là-bas ? Probablement. Qui l'avait peint ? Basil Hallward, sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il dépeignait ? – Holmes ne fut pas sûr qu'il voulût l'apprendre.

Dorian Gray le regarda pendant un moment encore, et puis il tomba aux genoux en sanglotant. Holmes l'ignora et alla vers le tableau. Sa curiosité le prit – pendant un instant il se demanda si c'était un portrait de Dorian Gray – il baissa le tissu et vit que sa pensée fugace avait eu raison.

Mais ce n'était pas Dorian Gray. Pas ce Dorian qui était assis sur le parquet et qui pleurait, ce qui rendait Holmes plus impitoyable encore. Ce portrait était une image d'un homme plus âgé ce n'était que les yeux et les doigts minces qui étaient les mêmes. On pouvait croire que cet homme dépeint ainsi avait trente-huit ans.

C'était un tableau extraordinaire. L'art n'avait jamais dépeint une vie avec plus de détail. Cet homme était manifestement un criminel, avec le visage défait d'un homme qui a fait beaucoup de choses défavorable, mais avec le sourire narquois d'un homme qui les est indifférent. Mais il y avait dans les yeux un certain brin de peur, et, si Holmes n'avait pas été réticent à étudier l'art en détail, il aurait remarqué que cette image donnait l'impression que, si elle fut vivante, elle serait tombée aux genoux et aurait supplié.

Holmes se tourna. Dorian Gray fut encore agenouillé. Comme un mendiant, comme un gueux malhonnête. Mais quand il se tourna, Dorian leva les yeux, puis se leva et se précipita vers la table. Le couteau plongea vers Holmes, serré par Dorian, ou quelque ombre sauvage de Dorian. Holmes se jeta à terre avant que le garçon pouvait le frapper Dorian trébucha, mais il n'hésita pas de répéter sa tentative.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous avez vu trop, s'écria-t-il en pleurant de colère.

O – J'ai vu ce qu'on devait avoir vu il y a longtemps, répondit Holmes, en se défendant avec une agilité que même Dorian ne pouvait pas égaler. Je ne sais pas combien ce portrait a vieilli à votre place – mais s'il ressemble à ce que vous devriez ressembler, ces accusations d'une moindre innocence sont un peu optimistes, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Dorian l'attaqua encore Holmes tomba à demi, et presque sur le cadavre de Basil Hallward. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'art et l'artiste. Les deux étaient horribles, mais le seul personnage horrible dans la chambre ressemblait à un enfant. Ce fut déconcertant, et Holmes ne put guère penser.

« J'espère qu'ils viendront bientôt, murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? demanda Dorian. Qui vient ?

– Scotland Yard, » dit Sherlock Holmes.

Et comme si à point nommé, trois policiers entrèrent la chambre, après être montés l'escalier en courant le gamin les avait fait venir, et ils étaient entrés dans la maison quand ils entendirent le tumulte là-dedans. Deux étaient armés avec des pistolets. L'autre – Lestrade – s'approcha et maitrisa le fou Dorian, et prit le couteau de sa main. Il tomba à terre avec un cliquetis, et ensuite il y avait un silence profond. Holmes recula et essaya reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lestrade alors, en regardant d'abord le couteau, puis Dorian, puis le tableau et le cadavre.

« Il est difficile de l'expliquer, dit Holmes d'une voix haletante. Mais appréhendez cet homme, car il a commis tant de crimes qu'il devrait ressembler à l'homme dans le tableau. Je ne comprends pas comment, mais Dorian Gray n'est pas ce qu'on croit. »

Le susdit Dorian avait été affalé dans les bras de Lestrade, mais soudainement il fit un effort suprême de s'échapper. Il se dégagea de sa prise, prit le couteau, et, avant que personne ne pût le retenir encore, il alla au tableau avec un cri et le lacera avec la lame.

Il y avait une pause horrifiante – il ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais il sembla durer des siècles – et alors Dorian Gray émit un cri horrible. Son portrait, qu'il avait poignardé en plein milieu, sembla altérer dans un reflet parfait de son apparence actuelle. L'homme lui-même s'effondra avec un bruit très final.

À son cri, les domestiques avait accouru les deux officiers qui avaient les pistolets les arrêtèrent d'entrer la chambre, pendant que Lestrade alla vers Dorian Gray. Il le retourna – il recula, stupéfait.

Le Dorian Gray qu'ils avaient connu était maintenant dans le tableau. Le Dorian Gray du tableau gisait à la terre, mort, et le couteau était plongé dans son cœur. Le visage horrible, qui avait montré tous les émotions sombres, était encadré des cheveux prématurément gris il ressemblait au criminel parfait mais il y avait sur son visage de mort une certaine paix, que ni Dorian ni son tableau avaient montrée vivants.

Il y avait un silence profond. Tous les hommes furent complètement bouleversés. Enfin Sherlock Holmes, après s'être éclaircir la voix, dit très doucement :

« Le meurtre suivi du suicide. Je considère le cas résolu. »

* * *

221 Baker Street fut silencieux ce soir-là.

Comme Sherlock Holmes avait dit à Watson quand il était rentré, il avait été moins un cas, plus quelque chose des feuilles d'un roman. Il commençait à croire qu'il l'avait rêvé. Il ne pouvait guère parler, et de son fauteuil il regardait le salon sans rien voir.

Enfin Watson dit :

« John Nelson est parti à onze heures. Il nous demanda à le télégraphier si nous devait réussir à résoudre le mystère. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

– Que Basil Hallward est mort, et Dorian Gray aussi, est c'est fini, dit Holmes distraitement.

– Il a dit aussi qu'il n'a guère les moyens de vous payer, et est-ce que vous accepterez un tableau ou un portrait comme paiement ?

– Certainement pas, » dit Holmes vivement en levant les yeux. Watson, qui ne connait pas les détails du cas, fut étonné, mais ne questionna pas cette réponse. Il crut que Holmes se plongerait dans ses pensées encore une fois : mais un moment plus tard le détective reprit :

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un tableau ? Je peux toujours utiliser de l'argent, mais – l'art est tout à faite inutile.* »

Et tous les deux rirent, et Watson se replongea aux pensées normales, mais le portrait de Dorian Gray n'abandonne guère l'esprit si facilement, et on pourrait dire avec raison que l'affaire ne fut jamais complètement oubliée par ceux qui par hasard étaient tombés sur elle.

* * *

*une citation d'Oscar Wilde, de la préface de _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray._


End file.
